sublimación
by miss.brittlehands
Summary: Formas de perderse con dignidad y luego, Karin. Naruto/Karin. UA. Para Gin Kamelot.


**note! **terminado, y me doy por satisfecha.

**This** is for, for. Gin, my love.

Lo próximo no será tan decente, I swear.

* * *

**—Sublimación: **_dícese de todo aquello que pasa de sólido a gas en un solo cambio de estado._

******—**(un)broken.

Karin pensaba que ser Spider-man debería de ser fantástico, porque el aire de arriba de la ciudad debería de sentirse fresco y agradable en la cara. Le gustaba sentarse en la terraza de su apartamento en pleno invierno con las piernas desnudas y solo dos calcetines de lana en los pies, con la piel blanca como de rayos de luna al descubierto. Se desnudaba el cuerpo porque el ciento por ciento de las veces tenía que tragarse sus palabras, y luego le dolía el estómago porque la rebotaban por dentro hasta hacerla rozadura. Karin era una de esas chicas que no parecen chicas porque tienen casi veinte años y solo se han tirado a un tipo con cara de querer robarte la cartera, comido doce quilos de helado de chocolate y fumado algo de hierba que un maldito vago con coleta le pasó bajo la mesa. Karin está hecha de sueños sin dueño y duerme por las noches imaginándose una súper heroína que da golpetazos y patadas a todo tipo de escoria. Ella que soñaba con comprarse unas gafas menos hipsters en la óptica porque el encargado estaba de caérsete las bragas al suelo, de saltarse una valla alta y pringarse los pantalones de pintura fresca para poder gritar incongruencias hasta romperte la tráquea, y de paso, ir al médico porque también, de verdad de la buena, el doctor en prácticas es un bombonazo.

Karin suele pensar en cosas más triviales, como comprarse un par de mallas nuevas (las suyas están llenas de agujeros y SE LE VA A VER TODO, muy épico), robar una moto y luego si conseguía encontrarse una cartera llena de dinero, comprar un caballo para ir a la puta universidad sin tener que preocuparse de que la desvalijaran hasta por dentro del cuerpo y( ese tipo, Nara, se había llevado un coche de segunda pero que costaba un pastizal para fardar medio adromilado de la pasta que tenía, y al salir de las clases no quedaban ni las llantas del coche.) Lo único que claro que había sacado Karin de todo aquello es que el cuerpo de policía estaba hecho una mierda, y que si esos tipos tenían que echar a correr para pillar a algún ladrón…bueno. El ladrón cenaría calentito con su bolso nuevo y un par de fajos de billetes en los calzones.

Karin veía reposiciones antiguas en al televisión porque no quería tener tiempo para andar de ligoteo por las discotecas. Karui y su hermano el pulpo de las manos pegajosas no hacían más que insistirla en que se fuera con ellos de fiesta, pero ver Casablanca, o echarle un vistazo entre las cortinas a los vecinos era infinitamente más entretenido. Esa aparente pasividad con la que vivía a menudo la tenía pendiente de todo tipo de cosas sin sentido, por ejemplo, una navidad en la que sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados haciendo cualquier cosa inútil, Karin se había emborrachado en su casa haciéndose cubatas de ron con coca-cola mientras veía Bola de Dragón con el volumen a todo dar. Los vecinos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus menstruaciones emocionales y solo cuando había salido a la calle sin ropa a revolcarse en la nieve habían decidido que era hora de llamar a la policía.

—Corazón —su mamá siempre la decía así cuando se metía en problemas, pero. ¡Por Jesús Cristo! Tenía dieciocho y una copa C de sujetador…¿a qué jugaba su madre reprendiéndola? Coño…—. Te dije que beber alcohol está mal, ¿no recuerdas lo que le pasó a ese profesor tuyo?

Karin se acordó de que era ese tan jovencito al que su madre se tiraba cuando pensaba (si es que lo hacía, Karin lo dudaba muchísimo) que ella no estaba en casa.

—Si, madre. Lo siento.

Recordó el suceso aquel, las navidades del pasado año, y casi, solo casi. Sonríe. Más parecido a una mueca temeraria de pirata al que se le ha perdido la perla en la isla equivocada.

Era rara, y no había más que pelotas en ese asunto. Punto y final. Su actor preferido era un tipo austríaco con cara de llevar una semana sin pisar el váter, y Audrey Hepburn era la mujer con la que se masturbaba después de cenar, así que realmente no había más que recalcar sobre su figura semi opaca, semi transparente.

Cuando aparecía sobre la nieve con las manos tibias de tanto buscar lo que no encontraba, Karin relucía y se marchitaba con brillo de estrella. Karin con su pelo rojo y despuntado que parece mirarte como si te perdonara la vida (wow, que lo parece), cuando en verdad solo quiere apartarte porque le dolerá demasiado que la decepciones. Karin única e inimitable mujer con ganas de comerse el mundo para poder curarse de él.

Karin que siempre ha querido encontrar la horma de su zapato. Karin la mujer que en verdad no lo es tanto porque solo se ha tirado a un tipo de mala pinta.

Karin que-

—Hola, soy Naruto Uzumaki, acabo de mudarme justo debajo de ti —vacila medio segundo y se rasca una cabeza con un pelo casi ilegal-, eh, ¿tienes condones? —Karin abriendo la puerta de su casa con balcón y la misma a la que se le acaba de caer el corazón por la ventana.

Pestañeaba.

Pero no estaba soñando y aquel tiempo era de lo más irreal.

—Hola, no tengo condones —se levanto las gafas-no-tan-hipsters sobre los ojos.

—Vaya contigo –el tipo raro sonríe y le da un vistazo blando y caliente—. Qué guapa eres.

Karin que cree que su mundo se acaba de ir a la mierda, porque maldita sea, MALDITA SEA JODER MIERDA. El tipo está sonrojado, ¡sonrojado! ¿Pero de dónde había salido aquel sujeto?

Por alguna razón ignota quiere atarlo a su cama y sodomizarlo.

—Pasa capullo —se mueve medio milímetro, luego hace un gesto torvo con la cabeza y aprieta los puños-. Soy Karin. Y como vuelvas a decir algo parecido te corto las pelotas.

Naruto Uzumaki entró con pasos polvorientos.

Bizqueó un poco.(Karin)

Si, definitivamente todo se le iba al carajo.

* * *

.

* * *

Naruto le contó a Karin que antes de irse a la cama siempre dejaba las velas de menta y salvia encendidas sobre el poyete de la ventana. Lo justificaba todo diciendo que Satanás no entraría por su ventana sin permiso porque ese olor por lo visto repelía a los demonios, y por si acaso se le ocurría entrar, (la vieja aquella de la tienda le había asegurado que era imposible) la automática de nueve milímetros que guardaba bajo la almohada sería el mayor de sus problemas. Aquello dejó a Karin pensando de manera colateral en el tipo de exámenes que harían a tipos como Naruto si le dejaban llevar un arma. Eso pensaba, mientras se relajaban sobre el sofá de polipiel color berenjena del salón de Karin, fumaban hierba y contaban motas de gotelé con la Waltz for Debbie de Bill Evans puesta en el viejo tocadiscos. Ese ambiente tan distendido y vintage les terminó de ablandar mientras daban suaves caladas, casi gentiles, al cigarrillo mientras el humo etílico se desperdigaba por el ambiente.

—Karin —la voz quebrada de Naruto la llegó en una cálida oleada en la que temblaron hasta los dedos de los pies. Su pelo estaba desparramado sobre el pecho de Naruto, y en sus labios rojizos había una incipiente sonrisa narcotizada—, ¿sabías que estudio química?

Soltó una risilla temblorosa y su alma zozobró ante la tormenta de sensaciones que la mordían el ombligo. Aquel tipo, Naruto, o como fuera. Wow, de verdad que tenía buena hierba. Karin se centró.

—Lo que tú digas —le tendió el cigarro extendiendo el brazo sobre la cabeza, atinó a meter la culata del cigarro en la boca de Naruto cuando este tensó el cuello para alcanzarla. A Karin le temblaban las muñecas cuando sintió el aire tórrido aspirarse y llenar los pulmones de agua sobre los que flotaba casi a la deriva. La humedad y el tacto rasposo en los dedos se le quedó impregnado durante los cuarenta minutos en los que el disco de vinilo danzó en el tocadiscos, al compás de toques desatinados de marfil y sus propios sueños y latidos roncos al romperse contra la boca hambrienta de Naruto.

Contó hasta casi ochenta cuando se acordó de preguntar algo importante.

—¿Tienes novia, Naruto? —su boca tibia descansaba sobre los dedos laxos—, no es que me importe, la verdad.

Naruto no pareció pensárselo demasiado.

—No —fue una respuesta elocuente, que el nada elocuente cuerpo de Karin se tomó como una victoria frente a una desconocida que se desdibujaba etérea y de pechos enormes ante su cara—, Karin-chan…¿Qué es esto que suena?

—Bill Evans.

—Pues me gusta el tipo este. ¿No decía un nombre de mujer?

Karin sonrió.

—Waltz for Debbie…una chica con suerte.

La mano de Naruto se calzó en su mejilla cuando su corazón saltaba por la ventana.

Tragó saliva.

—Si, con mucha suerte, diría yo.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Karin se deslizaba en le pasillo al son casi inapreciable de las notas que salían de sus cascos viejos. La universidad estaba desierta y en su corazón solo quedaban dos posos vagos de conciencia cuando se encontró con Ino sentada sobre el alféizar rojo y descolorido junto a la biblioteca. Su cara era tan blanda y se perfilaba contra la luz oscura del cielo de manera maquiavélica. Karin se acercó hasta que su nariz pequeña y redonda rozaba el pelo áureo de Ino.

Tan preciosa.

—Buenos días, ¿te encuentras bien? —Karin le rozó el pelo con la yema del dedo índice, temiendo que la música que le escapaba a soplos descuidados pudiese quebrarla. Y su tacto siempre había sido rudo, y en ocasionas contadas se había perdido entre la carne de sus muslos para luego abrazarse temblando como si el cielo se les cayera encima. Karin tenía buena memoria—. Espero que no estés saltándote las clases de nuevo.

Ino alza la cabeza y los ojos se le engarzan con enredaderas.

—No, no. Esta vez es por otro asunto. ¿No te dije que lo de Sai estaba más que superado? —sonreía pero como si no, porque Karin conocía como era llorar por dentro y en silencio—. ¿Y tú? Creí que tenías Fundamentos.

La señaló pulsando dos costillas sobre la cazadora vaquera.

—Kakashi se las arregló para ayudar a otra anciana de camino. Dijo que tenía un asunto de vital importancia o no se qué. Oh, y el tal Sai es un capullo integral. Créeme. Sé de lo que hablo —Karin le devolvió el gesto, con la mano suave y rasposa deslizándose en la cabeza de Ino, que no parecía tener intención en dejar de mirarla.

Se levantó y tiró de Karin por el pasillo.

—¿Sabes Karin? —al girarse el pelo de Ino la acarició las mejillas, y de repente, estaba demasiado cerca y los ojos le recordaban a aquel vecino suyo tan quimérico y abstracto del que se había enamorado. ¿Raro, no? —. No pareces del tipo de chicas que van por ahí siendo lesbianas.

Karin se miró las puntas relucientes de sus botas de Iron Fist como si de verdad hubiera algo interesante en ese resplandor apagado. La traza de la conversación se estaba torciendo cuando levantó la vista y la cara de Ino estaba tan cerca que podría haberla respirado por error.

Sonrió un poco, como solo ella sabía hacer.

La boca de Ino se dejó caer en la piel blanca de su cuello y las muñecas se le clavaron en las costillas.

—Ya sabes que serás la primera en enterarte si decido que quiero carne de mujer, Ino —le alcanzó la mejilla y con la otra mano se levantó las gafas sobre la nariz—. Deberías saberlo ya.

Los ojos de Ino eran de cristal líquido como los de—

¿Los de quién (Naruto)?

—Oh, lo sé. Solo me estaba asegurando, ¿sabes? —se apartó media zancada con un chipchip leve de los tacones en el suelo—. Solo estaba midiendo el terreno. Eres muy sexy y estoy cansada de tipos con aires de grandeza. Me apetece la tranquilidad de estar con una mujer, ya sabes, alguien con quien hablar sobre poesía y música prerrafaelita sin que sea tu mejor amigo gay—.Soltó un suspiro.

—Hm —Karin se mordió la mejilla por dentro.

—Todas en clase andamos por tus huesos, pero nos ignoras —su cuello rozaba la lana del jersey azul, y por un momento, le pareció que Ino era de poesía mezclada con pinceladas de jazz y—(se acordó de Naruto y el espesor amargo de sus labios en la mano). Karin apretó la piernas porque estaba repentinamente caliente—. Nos vemos corazón.

Ino le lanzó un beso como si de verdad Marilyn Monroe se lo estuviera permitiendo desde el cielo.

Desapareció por el pasillo y Karin dudaba entre reír o llorar.

Porque de repente quería irse a su casa (mentira).

A querer a Naruto(mentira).

Tal vez.

* * *

**.**

* * *

El ambiente asfixiaba, y Karin no dejaba de preguntarse de manera casi enfermiza si por un casual del destino, aquel pinchadiscos con criterio sesentero empezaría a poner algo decente en lugar de mezclar mierdas, con más mierdas. Los boleros no eran su jodido plan perfecto, y de verdad que esa hierba que estaba fumando era un fake enorme. Haber accedido a acompañar a Ino a aquella fiesta estúpida en el que gente con serios problemas psicomotrices y taras cerebrales intentaba bailar estaba resultando un dolor de culo especialmente doloroso. Por si fuera poco, Naruto había llevado un perro a casa y se había pasado la noche en su apartamento, durmiendo los tres en el sillón de poli piel hasta que el chucho se había meado, Karin había pateado a Naruto en las pelotas y de paso, se había quedado con su cartera para comprarse uno nuevo. Últimamente su vida parecía una mezcla entre película de los ochenta, y dramón telenovelero de los años veinte. El espejo con bordes dorados le devolvía una imagen cuya luz refractada la hacía parecer translúcida. El largo pelo rojo estaba recogido en un moño con redecilla en lo alto de la cabeza, sus gafas de pasta colgaban sobre el puente delgado y con pecas de su nariz como si de verdad en aquella época se llevaran esas cosas tan raras, y el vestido negro y el collar de perlas estaban ajustados de tal forma que hasta al respirar se le notaban los huesos. Esa extraña de apetencias semi lésbicas y con maquillaje poco menos que sofisticado le devolvía su propio reflejo casi amargada. La Karin de carne y hueso quería soltarla un par de bofetadas y que así despertara de su letargo infernal, cuando la mano gélida de Sakura Haruno la agarró por debajo del vestido. No pudo hacer más que volverse media vuelta y apartarla agarrándola del pelo tembloroso.

—Haruno, contrólate, ¿vale? —Sakura siempre había sacado a Karin de sus casillas. El maquillaje oscuro y las motas de polvo blanco del yeso que se despegaba de las pareces la hacía parecer un hada escapada de algún cuadro loco de los años setenta. Karin pensó que la cultura pop en realidad era un monstruo horrible, y Sakura aprovechó para enderezarse y sonreírla—. Quita esa cara.

—Karin tu siempre tan agradable —la dio un manotazo espontáneo en el hombro derecho—. Y yo que venía a decirte que estás de requete muerte y si querías otra copa de —se interrumpió con un traspiés a la derecha.

Karin reafirmó su teoría de que emborracharse es bueno solo cuando estás en casa viendo Bola de Dragón y bebiéndote la botella de ron añejo que se escondía bajo el alero. También se acordó de que, cuando era una niña y le había dado por pintarse la uñas de colores, se había dejado marcas negras y cortaduras horribles en los dedos de los pies, porque a Tenten le había dicho no se qué sobre vendarse los pies, y que si lo hacías caminabas como una bailarina. Su madre la había dejado una marca blanca y pequeña, en forma de estrella, en la mejilla y se había marchado airada. Después Karin se había metido en el agua hirviendo de la bañera y se había echado a dormir con el rojo de la sangre y la laca de uñas flotando en el agua turbulenta.

—Haruno, en serio —se sentía repentinamente obnubilada, y en el techo casi perjuró ver trece pequeñas arañas de patas gordas y gruesas como cerezas, agitándolas sobre sus cabezas llenas de aire, y los pensamientos que bullían entre el suelo y el infierno. —. Deja, ya, eso. Ya.

Sakura Haruno se traspapeló a la época en la que vivir de ilegal en la casa de un tipo al que acosas no era penado con vestidos nuevos y gorros de lana viejos. Sakura se había escapado de algún zoo interdimensional en el que gente de otro planeta se divertiría viéndola y tocándola el pelo descolorido entre las verjas. Perdida, perdida y nada más que eso. Pero, ¿sabes? Todos estamos perdidos aquí abajo.

—¡Dame mi kiwi! —le hundió la cabeza en el cuello y luego se rompió en pedazos llorándole cosas incongruentes. Karin no sabía dónde meterse, de verdad que no—. ¡Y ese estúpido de Suigetsu no para de quitarme las chapas de la nevera! ¿Te lo puedes creer? —el aliento de Sakura le batió el oído.

—¿Vives con ese tipo? Que Dios te asista —Karin reflexionó sobre todos esos momentos medio amargos en los que se tocaba entre las piernas pensando en que Suigetsu le decía las tres mariconadas románticas que se moría por escuchar, y luego follaban como locos en el sofá de poli piel hasta que le salían moretones en los muslos. Agitó el vaso de boca estrecha de Sakura y se bebió el contenido de un sorbo áspero y airado.

¿Sabes cretino? Parecía querer decirle al mundo, ahora tengo a Naruto, y me lo voy a comer con patatas, si señor, con dos cojones. Digo, eso fue lo que a Karin se le pasó por la mente.

—Dios, creo que estoy enamorada de Ino —la voz quebrada de Sakura llegó entre sorbo y sorbo de ese líquido condensado que llamarías "libido", pero en cantidades que deberían estar penadas por ley. En algún lugar resonaba un aullante born to die que la hizo estremecerse. Sakura levantó la cara, y en sus mejillas no había más que rojo y manchas de maquillaje—.Soy patética.

Karin retrocedío dos pasos y un cuarto y se sentó en una silla alta, el vestido la apretaba la piel y los pulmones de forma enfermiza, pero pensar en Naruto la alentó un poco de manera platónica.

—Lo eres.

Los quejidos roncos de Sakura rebotaban sobre la piel de aluminio sobre la que el humo de la fiesta serpenteaba.

Allá arriba, en el techo, las arañas movían sus patas, y Karin languidecía bebiéndose las penas de Sakura.

—Eres muy mala, Karin. La peor.

"—Karin-chan, una vez tuve una novia, ¿sabes? Era súper preciosa, muy guapa, y lista. Su padre decía que yo era un pobretón bueno para nada y que no podía acercarme a ella —Karin recordó la voz de Naruto repicándole en los oídos, y mierda si, le gustaban las historias tristes, le gustaba sentarse a escuchar como se quebraban y sucumbían los sueños de otros. Suigetsu la dijo que era una enferma después de quitarle las bragas con los dientes y taladrarla sin compasión. Pero luego había sido mejor, y peor, porque se había largado y no quedaban imanes en su puñetera nevera—. Hinata se llamaba. Dijo llamaba porque se murió. Tenía esa enfermedad en la que los huesos se te quiebran si respiras demasiado hondo. Quería morirme yo también, pero entonces de repente me fui de ese apartamento y alquilé a una prostituta. Y adivinas…¡No tenía condones! Qué gracioso, ¿no?

Las palabras de Naruto la arrastraron con la marea del medio día, que se escuchaba perdida en el horizonte.

—Estúpido cerdo inútil —Naruto puso cara graciosa cuando le dijo aquello.

—Fue entonces cuando te vi a ti, y de repente ¡flash! Se me puso el mundo patas para arriba, ni siquiera sabía que era el pasado y si todo ese pelo era rojo o tenías el infierno en la cabeza.

Karin sonreía cuando Naruto le echó los brazos a cuello y le apretó los codos con manos polvorientas."

Karin miró a Sakura.

—Lo soy. Pero, ¿sabes? —se acordó de aquella vez en el sillón con Bill Evans al piano. Sonreía duro cuando clavó el fuego en los ojos de Sakura—. A mi no puede romperme.

La canción dio las últimas notas lastimeras, y después no hubo más de lo que hablar.

Solo silencio y el chasquido de algo de cristal haciéndose añicos.

(no me dejes romperte, Karin-chan)

Y de verdad, de verdad, que se moría porque lo hiciera.

* * *

**.**

* * *

Naruto la dijo que la quería cuando el sol desaparecían en el cielo. Fue un momento irrelevante en el que las palabras correctas llegaron al lugar correcto cuando menos te lo esperabas.

—Naruto, te dije que nada de tocar mis colonias —le tendió la mano boca arriba ocultando una sonrisa detrás de la taza de loza verde—¿Y cómo era esa reacción que me dijiste hacían las rocas aquellas?

Naruto tenía la cara roja como la grana, y sus calzoncillos naranjas no conjuntaban nada con el suelo de linoléo azul eléctrico. Y era de mañana, mañana temprano, y había un bulto sospechoso entre la tela de brillante resplandor.

El rojo de los ojos en Karin fue de mezcla con el azul de Naruto y todo estaba de repente en tonos morados.

—Sublimación –contra la boca desprotegida. Dieron de bruces contra la encimera de la cocina y luego contra el suelo. Las palabras se le atascaron el la garganta cuando la boca de Karin se tornó como un dragón furioso, rasgándole el pecho de adentro, y juntando las dos partes rotas que se le habían quedado enquistadas de (Hinata-chan) la que se había quedado con las manzanas podridas bajo el árbol. Hubo una especie de electrocución y la ropa ya no estaba, pero no importaba, el suelo estaba frío, y agarraron la manta.

—Karin-chan eres pr—se calló de golpe porque Karin no quería escuchar palabras bonitas, Karin solo estaba ahí para quedarse con los depojos que aún pervivían bajo la sombra del sol. Naruto que hacía tiempo se había estrellado contra el suelo llevándose medio cuerpo de Karin sin pedirle permiso antes.

La espalda caliente de Naruto tocó los discos de Samantha Robins y Kayley Martin, pero a Karin no le importó un carajo, sus polainas blacas se quemaban en la terraza y la lluvia volvía a envolverlos.

—¿Vas a dejar que te haga esto? No es que me importe, de igual forma —el vientre blanco de Karin y su ombligo redondo estaban en el punto de mira de Naruto. Los pechos redondos se marcaban bajo la tela suave del sujetador. Y Dios, era tan hermosa que quería echarse a llorar, pero si lo hacía ella le pegaría contra el suelo con esas manos suyas, tan blandas.

—No deberías Karin-chan —tiró a un lado los vinilos mientras se incorporaba con ella en brazos—. Aún puedes patearme afuera, lo sabes.

(no quiero romperte Karin-chan)

Qué hermosa mentira.

—Si lo hago me muero, estúpido cabezota —y se besan de verdad, con lengua y saliva caliente por todas partes.

Naruto piensa que, menuda suerte haber encontrado a Karin, pero qué mal porque todo va a terminar como Hinata, oliendo a hierro y a sangre descompuesta.

Karin sabe (muy bien, además) que.

Ella va rota de serie, y no hay más vuelta de hoja que arreglarla. Despacio, o lento.

Igual le da.

Naruto lleva las llaves del desastre en el bolsillo equivocado, por eso, delante de él y con sorna y mejillas rojas, sonríe. Se miran como si todo aquello estuviera predestinado y no hay nada más estúpido que eso que los está dejando sin aire.

La toma los hombros y dan vueltas.

(déjame quererte rota, Karin-chan)

* * *

**.**

* * *

Llega el día en que se acuestan sobre el escritorio de Karin, y sus polainas blancas se manchan de pinta uñas rojo. La espalda de Naruto es un caos de rojos furiosos y pintadas desatinadas de dragones con la ira muy subida de tono.

En el tocadiscos suena Waltz for Debbie.

Sus ojos están licuados en negro y morado.

—Una chica con suerte, esa tal Debbie —se calla de repente porque acaba de apagarse hacia dentro, chillando en voz queda.

Naruto la estrecha por la cintura.

—Ya lo creo, con mucha suerte.

Nadie se acuerda quién tiene menos o más ganas de terminar todo aquello, por eso descansan dentro el uno del otro mientras el viejo tocadiscos acaba de escupir los últimos compases.

—Ne, Karin-chan —la mano blanca de Naruto se calza en la cara de Karin—. ¿Sabías que estudio química?

Tiene un deja vú de los de categoría. Y joder, esa hierba es de la buena.

—Ya me lo dijiste idiota —le tiende el cigarro.

Suelta una risa grave y rasposa.

—Buenas noches, Karin-chan.

Le da un beso en la muñeca y ella se estremece. Se enfurruña porque, porque ¡Coño! Está súper avergonzada y todo eso… . Suspira Y—

—Buenas noches…Naruto.

El reloj marcaba las doce y media.

* * *

.

.

.

**.End**


End file.
